Chuck vs The Fresh Start
by Midwest Mama
Summary: Immediately follows the series finale.  Follows Chuck and Sarah as they decide where to go from the kiss on the beach.  Rated T.  However, it is very tame.  No foul language of any kind.  My first fanfic. I do not own Chuck.


Sarah thinks of the story Chuck had just told her. "Their story". What a beautiful story, full of ups and downs.

Their lips part and they look into each others eyes and Chuck can see the look in Sarah's eyes. It was not the magic kiss they were hoping for. After a moment she stares back at the waves, and a few tears streak down her face. "I wanted it to work so bad", want to be the Sarah from that story"

She wipes away her tears and now he joins her in her mindless stare at the waves.

They sit in comfortable silence saying nothing.

Chuck is the first to speak "I made a vow to you, remember it or not, and I'm not about to break it now."

"Chuck" she protested

"Wait, just hear me out. I can't bring back your memories but we can make new ones." There was so much hope and love in his voice that Sarah didn't continue her protest.

She just looked into his eyes and then stared down at the sand. "You said this is the place where I asked you to trust me?

"Yes"

"Did you?"

"Yes, Sarah I did"

"Well, then I guess now it's my turn to trust you."

He gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen, or ever remembered seeing anyway. How could she not give him a chance she thought? After all she had loved him enough at one point to marry him. He suddenly wasn't the only one with hope in his eyes. This man loved her so much that he took a bullet for her, even after she intended to kill him. And still he wanted her back in his life. Right then she made up her mind. Yes, she would give him a chance.

Chuck stood in front of her and held out his hand for her. She reached and took it and stood beside him.

"Let's go home" he said

"I don't know about that just yet"

He smiled again "Trust me"

"I do, but..."'

"There's two bedrooms and I promise I'll give you all the space you need.

"Well, I guess I can find myself there as well as anywhere."

There was that smile again. It's infectious, she thought as she realized she was returning it. How could she smile, she had just had her life taken away from her. Now she's thrown into a world where she's married to a man she has no memory of and surrounded by friends and family that she never in her wildest dreams imagined having. What a difference five years can make she thought.

Chapter 2

It's now the next day and Sarah wakes on the couch and sees that she's not alone. There was Chuck right beside her. Apparently they had both fell asleep at some point in the wee hours of the night. After going home from the beach they had sat and talked for hours. She couldn't believe her ears. She, Sarah Walker super spy, had reveiled so much to him. He knew about her mom and the baby, in fact there didn't seem to be anything about her he didn't know. Their conversation just seemed to flow. She felt very comfortable around Chuck. She found him to be a very sincere and genuinly fun person to be around. Great qualities in a "friend" she thought, but really he just didn't seem to be her type. Still though she felt she owed it to him and indeed to herself as well, to give him a chance. After all, that kiss, while it didn't bring back a flood of memories did seem to awaken something. Just what though she can't figure out. Her brain and her emotions are really out of whack and seem to each be saying different things. Just another one of those things that she hopes with time will work itself out.

Though still sleepy she figures it's time to get up and make some coffee and get ready for whatever this day has in store for her. Just as she pours herself a cup of coffee she sees Chuck starting to stir. He spots her in the kitchen and gives her a giant smile and says "morning, Sarah".

"Good morning" she replies.

"How about I make us some pancakes? You do still like pancakes don't you?"

She had to give a little chuckle to how he asked. "Sure, that sounds good to me"

"Is there any coffee left?"

"Oh yeah sure let me get you a cup"

She pours his cup while he's getting the milk from the fridge. He thanks her as she hands him the cup and then takes a sip.

"Sarah, how did you fix my coffee?"

"Three teaspoons of sugar and a little cream I think, why?"

"Because, that's how I drink my coffee Sarah." There was that smile again and hope returned to his eyes. "You remembered how I like my coffee"

"I guess so." She said , but she didn't really remember anything. "I don't know, I just made it that way without even thinking."

"There it is then" he said. "Just stop thinking"

She laughed. "Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem"

After breakfast Chuck announces that he has some stuff to take care of today and that he'll probably be gone till late afternoon.

"Anything you need help with" she asked.

"Just some boring paperwork" he said.

Kind of a cryptic answer she thought. Paperwork.

A few minutes later Chuck reappears showered and shaven and looking quite handsome.

"I'll have my phone with me all day and if you need anything and I do mean anything, call me Sarah."

She just smiled at him and that seemed to be response enough for him. As he reached the door he turned and looked at her and in a low, almost shy voice said "I love you" and left the apartment.

Chapter 3

Chuck just knew that Sarah could see through his paperwork excuse. He was thankful though that she didn't ask him to elaborate any more. Today was a big day for the Bartowski's, even if the mrs. didn't know it. The Buy More was sold and he now had the money to buy Sarah's dream house. Maybe he shouldn't do this behind her back he thought but here he was about to go in to sign the deal. He looked down at his phone and saw his screensaver. A picture of him and Sarah in happier times. He picked it up and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello"

"Hi Sarah, I was wondering if you'd umm… like, ahh… like to go on a date with me tonight?"

There was just a short pause, "I'd like that very much"

"Great, I'll be there around six, is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Bye, see you then."

"Bye" she said at almost a whisper.

Now, with a smile, Chuck goes in to sign the deal and to make that house _their ho_me. _**Someday**_. He decides he's not even going to tell her about it, unless he can make history repeat itself. At least it looks like Sarah will stick around and give him a chance. He aches so much for her. His Sarah. He needs her and she needs him too. All she knows is the spy life and now she can't even have that. Agents with spotty memories are not in high demand. How empty her life must feel and it dawns on him how empty it must have felt even five years ago. Her life was her job, beyond that she had nothing. He was too intimidated by her then to see it, but he can see it now. He was going to do all in his power to feel this woman's life once more with love. This home was her dream and that made it his as well.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment Sarah is more than a little bewildered. First, his lame excuse to get out of the apartment and now he calls to ask for a date. Just what is he up to, she wonders. She considers being the spy that she is and tailing him but decides against it. He's such a sweet guy and he obviosly loves her very much. She could feel it in his kiss on the beach and she can always see it in his eyes even if it's sometimes mixed with hurt or dissapointment. What it must be like to love like that she wonders. Even though he knows she doesn't remember, or love him, he still told her he loved her this morning. Sure there is self pity in this situation but she can't help but feel awful for this stranger who is quickly becoming her friend either.

Sarah decides to call her mom. It's the one thing that makes her very happy. She didn't think she'd ever be able to talk to her again after the baby incident. Chuck told her that there was no longer any danger in contacting her mom, that the problem had been eliminated. She'd have to have him feel in the details on that at some point but for now she was just happy to talk to a familiar voice.

"Mom"

"Sarah, it's so good to hear from you. How are you doing? Chuck has told me everything."

That surprised her. "You've talked to Chuck?"

"Oh honey, I feel just awful for you" she said ignoring Sarah's question. "Why don't you come home for awhile?"

Sarah thought on that and said "I don't know, maybe" "I'm just so confused about what is the best thing to do, right now." For the first time since this all happened Sarah really breaks down. She sobs into the phone. "Mom, what do I do?" "Where do I go from here? Chuck, is so sweet and he loves me so much but I don't remember him. How do you deal with something like that?"

Her mom's voice cracks as well, her heart is breaking for her daughter. "I wish I had all the answer's for you, darling" "I don't think there's an easy answer. I think that you just need time. Time to sort out your thoughts and your feelings. I know one thing Sarah, I've never seen you so happy as when I last saw you with him. I don't know if it's possible to recapture that or not but I surely do pray that you can. Whether by remembering or by making new memories"

Sarah's sobbing eases up a bit. "That's kind of what Chuck says. He says that we can just make new memories."

"Nothing, worthwhile come's easy sweetie."

Sarah takes control of her emotions and tries to stop crying the best she can.

"Enough about me, tell me more about what all has happened to you the last five years. Tell me all about Molly."

And so the conversation carried on for another hour or so. Sarah felt very comforted having her mother back in her life.

They were saying their goodbyes as Sarah heard… "Sarah, life has never been easy on you and I want so much for you to find happiness. You were always such a serious child and now you're an even more serious adult. Just do me a favor and listen to your heart. I know it's easier said than done but honey, please give it a try. I've seen how happy you can be when you let down your guard."

"I will try mom. I want to be happy too, it's just so hard. I don't want to dissapoint him, or myself for that matter. I might never be the same Sarah ever again."

"No honey, that's where you're wrong."

"How So?"

"Your memories don't define you as a person. Your brain is a long way from your heart."

"Thanks mom, I needed to hear that"

"I love you Sarah, no matter what you decide to do with your life."

"I love you too mom. Tell Molly I said hi."

"Will do. Tell Chuck I said hi."

"Okay mom, I will."

As she hung up the phone Sarah began to cry again. After indulging in the sob fest, which Sarah never allows herself to do, she decides that maybe she ought to just take care of some chores around the house and then go for a run before she needs to start thinking about getting ready for her date.

Chapter 4

Chuck is every bit as nervous for this first date with Sarah as he was on their first first date years ago. This time he had more on the line. This time though he has an advantage. He knows Sarah's heart, even if she don't yet know it herself. True, things may never be the same, but that doesn't mean that they won't love each other just as much as before. In 30 days they'll have possession of the house. Although, he suspects that she won't be in love with him by then , unless by some miracle her memory returns. He smiles to himself. "She's a tough nut to crack" That's okay though, he'll be patient. He knows the reward is worth the challenge. He looks forward to the day when he can surprise her with "their dream house."

He looks at his watch and figures that he has time to go get him some new duds and gardenias for Sarah. Seems like the thing to do for such a special occasion. How many people get to go on a first date with their wife?

After he's done shopping he calls Morgan. "Hey, Buddy"

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Not too bad actually. Sarah's giving us a chance. We're actually going on a date tonight."

"That's awesome bro."

"Yeah, that's actually why I called. Do you mind if I get ready at your place?"

"No problem, it seems empty here now that Casey's gone. Alex, ain't moving in till the beginning of next month."

"Thanks, see you in a few"

Chuck is a ball of nerves and Morgan has a million and one questions for him…. Did you kiss her?...Have you told her your story?... Even the parts where you repeatedly broke up?...How about the both of you dating other people?... How about the planning to have a baby? The list went on and on. "Geez, Morgan I don't want to scare her away."

"I think you should try kissing her again."

"Morgan please, I have to accept that it may be a losing battle trying to bring her memories back. That's why I'm just gonna have to make her fall in love with me all over again."

"Okay bro, but I still think I'm right."

"Thanks for the advice man, but it's almost six and I got a date with a hot blonde."

"See you later"

"Later"

Chapter 5

Sarah finds herself excited about their date. It's good that they're moving forward and not dwelling in the past. All day long she keeps thinking about her mother's words. They fill her with hope. She looks at the clock 5:50. He should be here any time now. There are even butterflies in her stomach, something she wouldn't have expected. This is the most important first date of my life she tells herself. It's my first date with my husband. Even thinking it seems absurd, but here it is, just another fact in her messed up life.

5:58, right on time. She opens the door and finds him smiling and holding gardenias for her. What a gentleman.

"Hey Sarah." He says looking her up and down. "You look amazing".

"You look pretty dapper yourself" she said taking the gardenias from his hands. "They're beautiful. Let me just put these in water and I'm ready to go"

"Good. I'm starving"

"Me too."

Their conversation was going great. They spent a lot of time laughing. Sarah couldn't remember ever laughing so much in her life. She was beginning to see some of the qualities in him that must have drew her to him in the first place.

Then finally, around dessert their conversations started to become a little less jokey and a little more serious. She told him her mom said hi, and that didn't seem to surprise him. He just asked how her and Molly were doing. When she mentioned that her mom wanted her to come home for awhile it surprised her when Chuck said…"You know what, that might not be a bad idea. Being around someone you remember for a little while."

"You trying to get rid of me Chuck Bartowski?" she said half joking.

His look turned very serious. "Never! Sarah I'll never want to be rid of you . I just thought maybe it would be easier for you is all."

"Maybe it would at that. Maybe for just a week or so. What do you think?"

"Honestly Sarah, I'd miss you more than you know, but maybe it would help. Just give you a chance to relax and not focus so much on your memory loss. I know how much it meant to you when you got to have your mom back in your life, and now that's one good thing you can relive."

She smiles at him. His words ring true. "I'll leave tomorrow or the day after then."

"Sarah, just please promise me one thing"

"What is it, Chuck?"

"Promise you'll come back to me."

"I promise, Chuck. I'll be back and who knows maybe more of my memory will be back by then."

"Sarah, that would be a dream come true. I know you've had some stuff come back to you and maybe all of it will return, but I want you to know that the Sarah I love isn't just the you of a month ago but also the Sarah of today. Quinn wiped out your memories but your heart is still the same. You just need to find yourself again is all."

"Chuck" she said reaching across the table for his hand. "I so wish I could return those words and mean it."

"I'm a patient man Sarah." He looked down at her hand a saw that she was wearing her wedding band and smiled.

She noticed his gaze… "I took it off but it just felt weird without it. Besides, you still wear yours and I didn't want people thinking you where a cheater."

"How very thoughtful of you" He said. "We wouldn't want rumors to get started." He laughed.

Then the conversation once again got lighter. Their meal finished they got up to go. Chuck said "Would you like to go see a movie or maybe back home and we could watch our wedding video?".

"How about the video."

Things are quiet on the ride home and Sarah says. "Mom said something interesting today, she said that your memories don't define you as a person, it's your heart"

Chuck reached for her hand and she didn't pull away. "You know, your mother is right" Then he raised her hand to his lips and kissed them.

There were those butterflies again but this time she knew it wasn't nerves. Her mom's words ran through her mind… I've seen how happy you can be when you let your guard down.

They got home and put in the dvd. It was really weird for Sarah. It truly was like watching a movie but the strange thing was, was that she was cast in one of the leading roles. She saw but she didn't feel. It was a lovely event though and she didn't even know that she could ever look so happy as she so obviously was. It pained her and looking over at Chuck she could see that it pained him too. So in an effort to let down her guard she reached for, his hand this time and they sat there in silence on the couch just holding hands. She thought to herself. This is by far the best first date ever.

Chapter 6

Chuck had a great time last night. Best first date ever, he thought. Even, better then their first first date. Only thing is though, is that he wanted so badly to kiss her and to hold her but he knew she wasn't ready for that. He would do like he told her and be patient. Much to his dismay she announced just before heading off to bed that she'd be leaving for her mom's in the morning. He knew it was a good idea. However, he would miss her terribly. The good news was that she said it wouldn't bother her if he still called her. That was his plan to call her every night when he got home from work. He was setting up the new "Carmichael Industries." She had offered to help and he considered it but wanted her to have plenty of time to find herself again. Maybe when she got back though he'd take her up on the offer. He looked forward to spending as much time with her as possible.

Tonight though was Devon and Ellie's last night in California and he was going to spend it with them. He was going to miss his sister so much. Like she said though, she is still only a phone call away. They were disapointed that Sarah didn't come and at first expected the worst but he assured them that all was well. Or at least as well as could be possible. It was a great time full of laughter and tears at how much our lives would change. Ellie still hated leaving with things the way they were, but what else could she do? Plans had been made. Chuck pulled her aside and told her that things really would be fine. In fact him and Sarah were dating again. That seemed to ease her mind and she gave her little brother a big hug. Chuck glanced at the time almost 10 o'clock. He wanted to get home and call Sarah. He gave them all big hugs and gave baby Clara a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. He'd hate not seeing his niece grow. He promised to come to Chicago to see them all soon and went home. He looked at the clock again and hoped Sarah would still be awake, his goodbyes took much longer than expected.

"Hello"

"Hi Sarah, am I calling too late?"

"No, no, no I'm not asleep yet. I was hoping you'd call."

"You having a good time than?"

"I am, I think it was a good idea to come here. I remembered something new today."

"What's that?"

"I remembered you giving me your mother's bracelet."

"That's great Sarah" Chuck had to admit though that he was almost as excited about the fact that she was hoping he'd call. It made his heart skip a beat to know that she had even thought of him.

"Did you see your sister today?"

"Yeah, I just got back"

"Sorry I didn't stick around and go over with you."

"You have nothing to appoligize for. Nothing"

"I don't know, I still think I should have been there. They are my family too. Even if I don't remember them."

"Sarah, they love you too and believe me, they understand."

"I just don't understand how they can still care about me even after threatening Ellie. I just don't know how to face them."

"That wasn't you, not really. That was all Quin's doing and they know that."

"But I could have taken Clara's mother away from her. How do you forgive something like that?"

"They forgave you the same way I did. That's what love is."

"I never could have done that. You're a remarkable family, you Bartowski's."

"Don't sell yourself short Sarah. You are a part of this remarkable family."

She wanted to change the subject. She told him all about her day and how Molly has wore her out and how nice it's been to just be home with her mom again. No missions she has to leave for and no worry that they were in danger. Even without her memory she could see why she was ready to leave the spy life behind.

Chuck told her all about his day. Things were starting to take shape at the office, the one formerly owned by President Reagan. Told her that he'd heard from Casey and that he had found Gertrude. He had called to check on Sarah and was glad to hear that she had stuck around. Told her some of the funny stuff said at his sister's.

They talked on and on. "Oh my gosh, it's after midnight" Sarah said

"Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you on the phone so long. I had no idea it was that late. I'll let you go."

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"I'll call you as soon as I can after work. Sleep tight Sarah"

"Night, Chuck"

As she hung up the phone she heard him say "I love you."

Chapter 7

Sarah was glad to be at her mom's. There really wasn't any memories to recover there. She hadn't seen or talked to her for five years anyway. Only thing new now was that she could again.

She spent the day catching up on the last five years of her mom's and Molly's life. She was a great girl. Full of energy though. My gosh, she thought does she ever take a break. Evening came and she was expecting a call from Chuck. Then again what did she know about Chuck? Well, she had to admit to herself that he was nothing if not sweet and very devoted, not just to her but to all his friends and family. He really was a great guy. She smiled to herself when she thought about how he kissed her hand. She was glad though that he wasn't trying to move too fast. She wasn't ready for that yet. She could tell he wanted to kiss her, but held back. They tried their magic kiss, that didn't work, and now he was going to be patient with her.

He eventually called, that night and every night, he'd call and they would spend hours on the phone with each other. Talking about their day and any new memories she might have had. There was only one more and she didn't understand it yet. Something to do with Buy More and Hawaii.

Every night when they said their goodbyes he would tell her he loved her. It was sweet how he could still be so open and honest about his feelings when he knew he wouldn't hear those words in return.

She talked about it with her mom and she just told her that someday she'd understand.

Sarah ended up staying two weeks instead of just one but Chuck said that she should stay till she felt ready to leave. Fact is she was ready to go back to Chuck after a week but instead stayed longer so she wouldn't have to face her feelings for him. She wanted to be with him but was afraid to let her guard down. Old habits are hard to break.

Finally, on day 13 after supper, her mom spoke to her. She had never pressed her about her relationship with Chuck, even though it was plain to see that she thought a great deal of him. "Sarah, you care about Chuck don't you?"

"Sure mom, he's a nice guy"

"You know what I mean" she said giving Sarah a look.

"I just don't know what to do. I do really like him. It's just hard. Our relationship is new to me but he still sees me as his wife."

"I can't even imagine what you're going through honey, you or Chuck."

"I mean what if I can't fall for him again? I don't even know if I know how to love. Or what if I've changed so much that he'll stop loving me?"

"Is that it? You're afraid." She looked Sarah straight in the eyes now. "Sarah, do you want that life back, do you want to settle down?"

"That's the one thing I am sure of."

"Well then you know what you have to do. You've always been so independent. Even as a little girl you wanted to do it all on your own. This time though you just can't do that. If you want that life, than you'll just have to open yourself up to the possibility of getting hurt. Honestly though I truly believe you have nothing to worry about. I don't think Chuck could ever 'not' love you. You're not as different as you think you are. Think about it. The Sarah I knew five years ago would have run away without a second thought."

"Mom, I did run."

"Yes, but you came back. Why didn't you keep running?"

"That, I don't know"

"I do. It's your heart. Just keep listening to your heart and it will lead you in the right direction."

Sarah didn't know what to say to that, so she just gave her mom a big hug and told her "I sure am glad to be able to see you and talk to you again. I've missed you mom."

Later that evening, Chuck called and after hanging up, she made up her mind. First thing in the morning she was heading back to Burbank.

She simply tossed and turned all night. Around 3:30 she gave up wrote her mom and Molly goodbye notes and packed her suitcase and was on her way. She opened the door to their apartment and all was quiet. Chuck was still asleep. She went to his door and opened it. She just couldn't wait to see him again, upon seeing him it sunk in just how much she liked being with him. First, she sat on the edge of his bed but that didn't wake him so after a minute she just lay there beside him. She was watching him sleep and after a couple of minutes of soaking in the warmth of his body she too fell asleep.

Chapter 8

The alarm went off and Chuck hit the alarm and then opened his eyes. He thought he was still dreaming, because there was Sarah. He reached over and touched her cheek, he could feel the warmth of her skin.

"This isn't a dream" he said surprised.

"Morning Chuck." Sarah said sleepily.

"Sarah" was all he could say.

"You know, you're a horrible spy. Do you just let people crawl into bed with you all the time?"

"No, but for you I'll make an exception." He said, now less surprised and more happy. "How about you, do you make it a habit of crawling into bed with people?"

"Why is that a problem?" She laughed.

He reached over and kissed her forehead and let his lips linger before saying "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Are you back, or just visiting?"

"I'm back." She smiled. Then she turned serious "Chuck, what if I've changed so much that you stop loving me?" She hadn't expected to tell him her fears so quickly but the words just spilled out.

He touched her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "That's not even possible."

Her eyes welled up but she never let a tear fall. "How can you be so sure?"

"Sarah, you're beautiful, smart, funny and your heart has so much love to give. That hasn't changed."

"What if I don't know how to give that love anymore?"

"Then I'll help you learn how to give it, if you'll just let me."

"Please help me."

He reached over and gave his wife a long sweet kiss. His heart soured when she returned the kiss. It was the tenderest of kisses.

They lay in bed just smiling at one another. It was a fresh start for the both of them and at that moment they both knew it.

Finally she snapped out of it. "Can I make you breakfast?"

"How about we go out for breakfast instead?"

"You'll be late for work if we do that."

"No problem, I'll just call Morgan and tell him to hold down the fort till I get there."

"Are you sure that's wise, leaving Morgan in charge?"

"Who cares I'd rather be with you."

"Well maybe I care" she said smiling. "It's my business too."

They sat talking and laughing and holding hands over breakfast till Chuck's phone rang. "Oops" he said while looking at Sarah.

"Hey buddy, you coming to work today or what?"

"Oh yeah, sorry man, I forgot to call ."

"What's going on?"

"I'm at breakfast with Sarah."

"That's great man. Did you try kissing her again? You know what I'll just let you go, you're probably sick of my advice."

"I'll see you later Morgan" he said matter of factly.

She said "Do you need to get going?"

"Not right now."

"How about I come with you?"

"I'd like that."

They sat for a while longer, than finally headed off for the office.

Chuck was so happy to have Sarah with him. To be honest though he doesn't even know why he bothered coming to work at all. He spends the day stealing glances and letting his mind go back to their kiss that morning. He loves her so much and he can see that she is trying her very hardest to open herself up to the possibility of loving him again. Her admission of fear blew him away. She is more his wife, than the spy of five years ago then she realizes. It took her years after they first met for her to be so open with him.

Chapter 9

They next six weeks they spend almost constantly by each other's side. They have even begun to sleep together again. Sleep is all they do, but it feels really good to hold, and be held.

In all this time there are no new memories but they aren't allowing that to squash their happiness. They truly are happy. They rarely even speak of her memory loss or any of the events that she no longer remembers anymore. Sure it does come up sometimes but they are determined to make this a fresh start. Which is of course no problem for Sarah because that's indeed what it is, but she surprised at how well Chuck is doing with it as well. They are taking it slow and she knows that she's falling for him. Hard.

Sarah smiles to herself thinking about the man that is her husband. Not that long ago he was a stranger to her who claimed to be her husband. Now, she can't imagine her life without him. This is the life that she wanted and never even knew it. She feels like her heart might burst. I'm not falling for him, she said to herself. I've fallen. I love Chuck Bartowski. She smiles to herself once more, thinking of her mission log. Only, this time she does know what to do about it.

She looks at the clock. Chuck should be back from Morgan's soon. He told her to come along, but since Alex was away at her moms she figured she'd let the guys have some time to themselves.

Hmm. How am I going to do this? How am I going to tell Chuck that I love him? Should I wait till tomorrow, we're going on a date and then he promised a walk on the beach. That would be romantic wouldn't it? Should I put on something sexy and tell him when we go to bed? So many possibilities. I want this to be a special memory for the both of us. I know exactly how precious memories can be.

While still in deep thought she hears the door open and there he is, her Chuck. He gives her a big smile and walks toward her.

He gives her a small kiss hello and she pulls him in for a more passionate kiss. They pull apart briefly and they look deep into each others eyes. That's it, so much for plans.

"I love you Chuck" she says low and sweetly.

His smile spreads across his face and he leans back in to kiss her "I love you more" he replies and this time the intensity of it leaves them unable to breath. Chuck picks her up and carries her into the bedroom. He is so tender. He slowly undresses her and gently kisses every part of her body, paying special attention to her neck which just drives her wild with desire for him. He looks into her eyes again and tells her again how much he loves her. She tells him the same and better yet when they look into each other's eyes they can see it too. He captures her lips and then slowly and gently makes love to her.

Now that's a memory, she thinks to herself.

Chapter 10

That night they barely slept. There were many encore performances.

Morning came and they woke naked in each other's arms to the sound of the alarm.

"What day is it?" he said sleepily.

"Friday" she said.

"Let's forget about work and make it a long weekend." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

"My thoughts exactly" she said returning the kiss. "One thing though."

He looked at her quizically "What's that?"

"Call Morgan and let him know. I don't want him to come looking for you if you don't show up. Today I want you all to myself."

"You drive a hard bargain Mrs. Bartowski" he said playfully.

"Mrs. Bartowski" she said testing it on her lips. "I like it"

Chuck sat up in bed and looked down at his wife. "Marry me" he said

"Gladly" she said even though she thought he was joking.

He could see that she didn't take him seriously. "No, really Sarah. This is a fresh start for us. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?"

This time there was no mistaking it. He was serious. "Chuck, nothing would make me happier then to be your wife. Of course I'll marry you." Her eyes were filled with tears. They made love again. Never before did she think life could be so good.

That evening Chuck wanted to go for a drive. She protested and said she'd rather stay in the apartment but he insisted.

They pulled up to the house. Their dream house.

"What are we doing here Chuck?"

"Just come with me" he said taking her hand as she got out of the car.

He pulled a key out of his pocket. She looked at him again. "What's going on Chuck? Why do you have a key to this place?"

"Because, this is our place Sarah. I bought it." He smiled at her.

"You what?"

"I know I should have told you before, but I just didn't want to say anything until our future became more clear." He said appoligetic.

They stepped inside and she kissed his lips and said "You are my future Chuck. This house is our future." She slapped him on the chest "When did you do all of this?"

"The day of our first date. Remember? I told you I had to leave to do paperwork. I could tell you didn't believe me."

"I remember." A tear fell down her cheek.

He wiped it away. "Baby, are you okay?"

"You're amazing" was all she said.

"Well, I know that but…"

She cut him off "You believed in us, in our future, even when I didn't know up from down." She squeezed his hand. "How did I ever get so lucky, to find you?"

"You're not the only lucky one you know."

She gave him another quick kiss and began to almost skip through the house. She couldn't contain her happiness.

"Let's stay here tonight" she said.

He smiled at her and they never spent another night in their apartment. They spent the weekend moving all their stuff and taking 'breaks' in bed.

Chuck is amazed. Completely and udderly amazed. He didn't think it possible. Sarah loved him again, and he loved her even more than he did before the memory loss. This time their relationship wasn't shaped by any intense life or death situations, no fear of what the consequences would be for their love. No none of that, this time it was in a sense, truer, then what they had before. Their love grew out of trust and a longing to be together. They simply listened to their hearts. She was overjoyed with the house and although he no longer based their relationship on their past he was still grateful whenever a memory did come to her. They seemed to be increasing since her profession of love for him. Mostly small things but occasionally something big. For instance, when they decided to go to Chicago to visit Devon, Ellie and Clara, she came into the bedroom, toothbrush still in hand and said "we were trying to have a baby."

They spent the night holding each, talking again about their future and she told him that she was ready to have a little Chuck or little Sarah running around. "That might take some practice" he said pulling her closer.

"Lots and lots of practice" she whispered.

The next day on their way back they renewed their vows in Vegas. He said they could have another wedding with everyone there, but she insisted that she'd rather have something more intimate. She wasn't there yet but she was also trying to rebuild her friendship with Ellie. It was hard because she felt such guilt, but those Bartowski's they had a way of reaching her heart.

Chapter 11

It's now been nearly two and a half years since her memory loss. Her and Chuck are expecting. They pray that all goes well this time. She miscarried their first when she was two months along. They were heartbroken. It didn't seem fair that life had given them so many storms to battle. Together though, they always made it. Chuck was her rock and she was his. They weren't perfect but they were perfect for each other.

She's seven month's along with what the doctors assure her is a healthy baby boy. She's surprised to find that even with it's discomforts she enjoys pregnancy. The new life moving around inside her is a miracle. Chuck says that she's more beautiful than ever and is so overwhelmed with joy. He's constantly doing things for her, treating her like a baby, as it were. "Don't lift that, I'll get it, You just rest"

She always tells him to "Save the babying for the baby". One thing she won't complain about is the way her rubs her feet every night.

"You're going to be a great dad Chuck Bartowski" she'd often tell him.

"Only because I'll have the world's greatest mom by my side" he'd reply.

When the time came they had a healthy 7lb. 4 oz baby boy whom they named Steven. Sarah was exhausted after being in labor fifteen hours but as soon as they handed her precious baby boy she kissed his head and all of a sudden a flood of memories came pouring in.

Chuck noticed the change on her face. "What is it Sarah, are you all right?"

"Just perfect Chuck. Absolutely perfect" then at a whisper she told him "I remember everything."

He gave his wife a kiss and they both turned to give their newborn son a kiss as well.

Suddenly the past wasn't so important anymore. What mattered was their future and this precious baby boy that will change their lives forever.


End file.
